


It's the Wine Talking

by sorryrosie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Married Characters, Married Sex, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryrosie/pseuds/sorryrosie
Summary: Years after the Baker estate incident, Ethan and Mia take the edge off for a night with some wine and get up to some mischief.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's the Wine Talking

Honestly, they never really used to drink wine as much as they started to after the Baker estate incident. It was fine on occasion, especially when Mia came back from one of her “babysitting trips” or when Ethan wanted to take her out to dinner, but after a traumatic event such as that, they found themselves enjoying the finer things especially ones that take the edge off. And with wine usually came drunken, heated nights… Before she went missing, she’d joke about how Ethan was trying to get her drunk, but at the end of it, it was usually _her_ getting _him_ buzzed, the both of them giving into temptations when both of their work lives were often so stressful. 

While wine didn’t always lead into _other_ late night activities instead of simple relaxation, the _tink_ of a glass on his desk by a softer, thinner hand as he worked sparked the slightest hint of more devious ideas with fuzzy memories of drunken sex. After a glass, or two, or more in between teasing and small talk… Her hands came up to cup his face and between their peppering of kisses he decided he was done staring at a computer screen trying to iron out problems in code. Soon his hands were equally getting up to trouble, hiking up her shirt and sliding against her skin smoothly, his lips finding themselves on the marks of her neck. Even with the scars of the Baker estate scattered upon her body, she still felt soft to the touch, especially as she leaned into him with all her warmth. It was enough to make his face flush and his breath be stolen away from him.

Two pairs of eyes connected for a hint as she withdrew from his grasp and slipped off into the doorway again, his gaze hungrily lingering on her form, devouring her as much as he could before she slinked away into the hallway. _“Shit,_ ” he gulped, loins burning hard with urgency, _“Did I do something wrong..?”_ Worry replaced his stare before he rose, following her direction and calling her name.

Her head appeared from their bedroom doorway wearing a playful expression before she popped out of frame again, cooing within giggles, “ _Hurry_ up, _Ethan_ ~”

Wiping his face, Ethan exhaled, thinking, _“Dumbass, she wants_ you _to pursue_ her _.”_ Though to be fair to himself, for most of their relationship Mia’s been the better at consistently initiating and leading their escapades… Well, he was in the mood to take charge for once.

Tailing her to their bedroom, he could barely get past the doorway before she was on him again, this time kissing him full on, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely before letting herself be swept up and pinned to the sheets. Noticing slight surprise in her eyes, he withdrew, breathing against her neck, “Mia… What’s wrong?”

“Mmm, nothing baby,” she mused, playing with his hair. “I just like it when you are this _direct_ .” She brought him up to taste his mouth, tongue gliding over the edges of his teeth. They separated again, the air between them charged with pure _need_ as his hands were under her shirt again, this time pulling it over her head and tossing it aside with haste. _He needed her._ He’d _make_ her need him just as much, if she wasn’t _there_ already.

They got busy undressing in between him gently caressing her breasts, thumbs cupping the undersides then retreating to hold her hand down as she finished unbuckling his belt, casting his jeans to the side. Her free hand achingly teased the waistband of his underwear, slipping two fingers under as she smirked at his reddening face. “ _Fuck_ ,” he instinctively huffed as she continued, massaging him underneath that cotton barrier. _“_ I’m _supposed to be the one steering this and pleasuring her..!”_ he mulled over before catching her fingers, pinning her fully to the bed and making her eye him with curiosity. “I- Uhh-” Ethan stammered out, still blushing furiously, “May I…” 

“...Take the lead?” she finished his thought, delight shining in her gorgeous chestnut eyes, “That’s what I was hoping.” With pause, she leaned in as he was thinking over what to do next, humming lowly in his ear, “I want you to… show me how strong you are.” Ethan had been newly training in order to _protect her_ … While it took up a little more of their time together and they were strenuous sessions, she couldn’t keep her hands off of him and he could _last longer_ with a more athletic physique.

His gaze lit up anew before he grinned, kissing the bridge of her nose and adventuring down until his pecks led him down her jaw, then her belly, rising and falling under his touch. “Is that a _yes_?” she giggled under his grasp as his hand shifted to remove his boxers, finally freeing his bulge to lay across her belly. Though before he could appease it, he reached down to start to toy with her clit, massaging it slowly, maneuvering his fingers back and forth as her breaths grew a little more hasty, her free hand starting to clench around the sheets.

“... _Ethan…_ ” she hissed lightly, suddenly stealing his hand away to kiss and rub the scar on his wrist through rapid breaths, “I’m ready… _Please_.” He too seemed to be needing relief soon, his member starting to throb at the base and his mind going mad with fantasies, urged on by her gasps and how utterly alluring she looked beneath him. 

Withdrawing his hands to hold her thighs apart, her legs curving around him to dig in, he eased in steadily, not wanting to harm her. His entry was smooth as his full length fit inside, her warmth tightening around him, accepting his cock easily. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, gently grinding inside her as she held him, digging her nails lightly in his back. _She wanted more._

Burying his head softly in her neck, he wrapped his sturdy arms around Mia’s shoulders and chest as Ethan started to increase his thrusts’ urgency. The two of them were locked into this embrace, sputtering out moans and breaths as she dug deeper into him, pulling his hair and gasping his name. “ _Harder_ ,” she cried, followed by desperate, deep thrusts, her core tightening around him and the bed protesting as it shook underneath their weight, knees digging deeper into the mattress. Her fingers reached to dig into the back of his neck, ruffling his blond tufts of hair as he continued his rhythm, pushing her slightly up and into the bed with each movement. Biting her bottom lip, she murmured his name as they could both feel how hot she was getting, her normally pale complexion flushed with the slightest hint of pink. _She was close._

Her legs started to tense around him as his knees buckled with each quick movement of his hips, sweat drenching the both of them as they stumbled closer to being pushed over the edge of their love making. Tightening his grip, he cursed as his member started to pulsate hard within his quickened pace, his release finally emptying inside her between his groans. “...M-Mia!” he gasped as she cried out, feeling her body start to shake as he held her gently, helping her ride out her orgasm, their thrusts slowing. After they ceased climaxing, they lay still, him on top of her, protectively surrounding her in his warmth as he softened and withdrew from her deep. Tracing each other's noses as they planted their foreheads together, he loved to feel so closely bonded with her in such a vulnerable state.

Holding her hands, Ethan kissed her forehead affectionately as they both panted, in no rush to catch their breaths. Two heartbeats raced against the other's chest, the world around them frozen in place as light slanted in through the cracks of windows, stirring up tiny bits of dust suspended in midair. The amber glow of sunset tempted them to watch, silence flooding the room save for their uneven, raw breathing. When they recovered and collapsed together in a heap, he planted his head above hers, Mia returning the favor by cuddling into his chest snugly, arms both grasping the other as they huffed with a satisfied aura. All was quiet.

It was her that broke the silence, teasingly: “You know, every time we drink wine we don’t _have_ to have sex.”

  
“I know,” he teased back. “But it happens _a lot_ , huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a serious non-smut fic in the works before but I just felt like writing this real quick! But don't worry, I mostly do serious stuff, this is just saucy cause I've never written stuff like it before and I wanted to try the whole porn without plot thing out. Anyways I really like this pairing, it's underappreciated. I got the idea for wine based off the fact that in one of the RE8 trailers it seems they both have a huge wine collection just scattered around their kitchen. Can't wait for it to come out!


End file.
